Envy
by Svetlanacat
Summary: Of the seven deadly sins, only envy is no fun." However...


-Terrific ! I wanted to go earlier, this evening, and he is still working in the lab !

-But he said that you could go, that he didn't need you !

-Tell me another ! Yes, he did, but I know better. I am sure that he would remind me of that, just to embarrass me. He doesn't mind other people feelings. Of course, he is so ...brainy... Well, brainy...

-He is ! He is a brilliant scientist. I heard that he has a PH.D. in ... I don't remember what, but a very complicated thing.

-Pfff... Quan-tum Me-cha-nic, yes, you are mouthful, with that ! And I really would like to know why a so "brilliant" scientist is actually an obscure agent in the UNCLE... A Ph.D. ? After all, nobody confirmed it. A paper is... just a paper. Even if he had, it's not much use, Quantum Mechanic !

-He is fluent in so many languages... And that 's useful !

-Pfff...When he speaks French in France, he can't speak Chinese in China ! One man can be fluent in one hundred languages, he can't speak all of them at the same time ! Anyway, I am sure that it's some Russian device.

-He has an extraordinary memory ...

-He deserves no credit !

-You can't deny that he is a very efficient agent ! I have been told that he broke many records at the Survival School, and...

-Ah, yes, of course, he did ! First, he worked for the KGB... Then, you have seen the man ? Quite frankly, can you really imagine this smallish boy beating all our big guys ? That was cheating, for sure. To please the Russians, I guess. As an agent, he works with the CEA... that helps to limit the damages, doesn't it ?

-Smallish, smallish... No, he isn't that small. And he's so thin, so lithe ! He has a so limber body. I peeped at him, at the Gym, and...

-Thin ? Skinny, you should say ! And lithe, limber ... he deserves no credit ! Just physical aptitudes ! Oh, please, stop it, now, or you'll tell me about his « so beautiful blond hairs », and about his « so beautiful blue eyes » ! I can't see any charm in this straw mop neither in those baby-blue eyes. He looks like a kid, or a girl ! He barely get dressed by himself, and he is as civil as a Thrush kettle !

-What do you mean ?

-He whispers, he mutters, he hisses... when he opens the mouth ! Most of the time, he doesn't say a word. He doesn't seem to have any feeling, and you can't deny that he is a loner !

-You aren't fair ! He is far from his country, and he has no family, here.

-No family, and, no friends ! Just what I said.

-Except for...

-Ah ! Yes... except for ... him. About that.... Oh, sorry, sir... I didn't know that you were...

Very dark and very cold eyes gave him a piercing look. Less dark and less cold than the voice.

-I can guess it... You are a lucky man : it could have been my partner. And I'll make you know a quote that you should remember : « The wicked envy and hate ; it is their way to admire. » You surely have something to do ?

-Yes, sir.

* * *

-Is he gone ?

-Yes, he is. So, you can't deny it, he is his friend...

-Friend ? I am very doubtful about that.

-Don't do it again !

-Everybody knows that : Waverly gives orders, he obeys. So when the Old Man asked him to babysit the Russian, he did. But I am sure that it didn't please him. However, he had to obey. He knows where he he is going...

-Please...

-He is hungry, very hungry. He looks for the Old Man's job. So he would do anything to please his boss.

-He is the youngest of all the CEA...

-Just what I said. He manages his affairs well.

-But he had brought a lot of missions to a satisfactory conclusion.

-All he has to do is to rely on his partner's skill. Easy. He doesn't deserve much credit.

-You are just contradicting yourself, aren't you ?

-And what about his behaviour ? A pure scandal ! A womanizer ! He wastes time in chasing the girls. Look at him : he is always going for the prowl ! If we did that, the Old Man would blame us. But not him, not his pet.... What a nice duo : the pet and the blue-eyed boy....Ouch...

* * *

-Mmmm....

-Oh, welcome among the living.

-Where... ?

-At the Medical. Mr Kuryakyn brought you there. He let that for you. Do you want me to read it ?

« The few who do are the envy of the many who only watch. »

* * *

-Was it fair play, my friend ?

-Not really, but the sure mark of one born with noble qualities is being born without envy. This .... vented his spleen on Mr Waverly and... on you.

-He envied the distinction I have won... but in my whole life, tovarisch, there is only one thing that deserves envy.

-...?

-You, my friend. Don't blush. I mean it.

-The same for me, Napoleon.

* * *

"_Of the seven deadly sins, only envy is no fun at all." Joseph Epstein_

_« The few who do are the envy of the many who only watch. » Jim Rohn_

_« The sure mark of one born with noble qualities is being born without envy. » La Rochefoucault_

_« The wicked envy and hate ; it is their way to admire. » Victor Hugo_


End file.
